


Vacation

by DJ_Punch_Detective



Series: Promptfills (for porn) [2]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Consensual Mind Control, M/M, Mind Control, Multi, Oviposition, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prompt Fill, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, and they involve bugs, i have my kinks, im a dirty bug fucker, listen im sorry, ovipo, weird consensual bug porn, weird porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-30 20:31:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10884393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DJ_Punch_Detective/pseuds/DJ_Punch_Detective
Summary: Another prompt fill for maccadams-filthy-fills on tumblr!AKA I remained stressed so I wrote weird consensual bug pornSoundwave goes on vacation and gets banged by some bugs and it's consensual.





	Vacation

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Do you remember "The Insecticon Syndrome" episode of g1? Because I do. And I cannot stop thinking about how those oversized insecticons decided aloud to make Soundwave their own spy and held him down to be cerebro-shelled, and that close up on Soundwave when he said said "I am yours to command, insecticon master." Please take this canon masterpiece and smut it up. I'd love to see Soundwave "serving" said newly enlarged insecticons.

Soundwave absently rubbed his helm. Hook had declared him fully recovered from the cerebro-shell Bombshell had implanted in his processor, but Soundwave found himself thinking about the strange relief that had washed over his frame when he was under the Insecticon’s control.  At first, the prospect scared him, but now that he was back with the rest of the Decepticons, he realized the reason behind it.

Simply put, Soundwave needed a break.  Being the Decepticon spymaster and communications officer was quite stressful, and the empty processor that came with being under Bombshell’s control was actually quite welcome in comparison to the buzzing in his helm on a normal day - both from his own thoughts and from the thoughts of the other Decepticons that he picked up just from bumping into wings, shoulders, or arms in the halls.

A vacation sounded nice.  Just a week or so away from the rest of the Decepticons… some time to himself without the cassettes…  And if Soundwave  _ happened _ to find his way back to the Insecticon hive… well, that would just be a coincidence, wouldn’t it?

Mind made up, Soundwave went to Megatron to ask permission.  It wouldn’t be a good idea for him to just  _ disappear _ , so asking for a two-week vacation seemed reasonable when Soundwave hadn’t taken a day off in over 4 million years.

\----

At the Insecticon Hive, things were beginning to get tense.  For one thing, Soundwave had just walked up and was calmly waiting outside, and for another their number had dwindled down to the original three - Shrapnel, Kickback, and Bombshell.  Currently, all three were staring out at Soundwave, who was waiting patiently.

“What is he doing here?”  Kickback hissed, putting his hand on Bombshell’s helm to peek over him at Soundwave.  “Has he come to finish us all off?”

“I don’t think so.”  Shrapnel said, before he transformed and flew out, landing in front of Soundwave and transforming back, visor flashing as he looked at him, arms crossed.  “What do you want?”

“... Soundwave: Has been granted vacation.”  The reply was even, spoken in Soundwave’s traditional low, musical voice.  “Soundwave: Has a preposition for the Hive.  Soundwave: Is unarmed and alone.  Preposition: Intended to be mutually beneficial.”

“... Why should we trust you?”  Shrapnel asked, pacing around Soundwave as the blue mech raised his hands up to let the Insecticon inspect him.  “For all we know, you could be here to destroy us…”

“Soundwave: Possesses a naturally strong community instinct.  Soundwave: Willing to be subjected to cerebro-shell for two weeks.  Insecticon Hive: Dying.”  Soundwave replied, opening his chest to let Shrapnel look inside.  Up in the hive, Bombshell stiffened as he listened in, and Kickback choked on what he was eating for a few seconds.  What Soundwave was suggesting was… unexpected.  Unexpected, but not unwelcome.  Shrapnel decided he was trustworthy and grabbed his arm and pulled him into the hive, where the other two were waiting.

Soundwave nodded to each as he entered, a silent greeting designed to hide his anticipation and nervousness.  Bombshell cleared his vox and stood up to walk over to Soundwave.

“I cerebro-shelled you before.  What’s different now?”  He asked, and Soundwave’s visor flickered as he considered the question.

“Soundwave: has agreed to it.”  He replied after a moment of consideration.  “Only conditions: Soundwave is returned by the end of two weeks, Bombshell confirms this is not an after-effect of previous cerebro-shell.”

Every pair of visors in the room turned towards Bombshell, who raised his hands defensively.

“This is the first time anyone’s  _ asked _ to be controlled.”  He said, optics glinting in a way that hinted at a smirk.  “I think it’s safe to assume Soundwave here just discovered a little something about himself and what he likes.”

Soundwave’s cooling fans clicked on when Bombshell’s voice dropped into something that was not quite a growl and not quite a hiss before tensing up when he felt the other Insecticons grab his arms.

“You’re sure you want to do this?”  Bombshell asked.  “Sorry about them… no matter the situation, mechs tend to thrash when the cerebro-shell takes effect.”

Bombshell made a point of putting his foot on Soundwave’s panel and buttons, noting with no small amount of glee how warm the cassette deck’s panels already were.  It seemed his explanation was satisfactory to Soundwave, since he stopped struggling and met Bombshell’s optics before nodding.

“Soundwave: Ready.”

\----

Even with Soundwave’s consent, the implantation of the cerebro-shell caused him to thrash hard and almost throw Kickback across the room before he went limp, venting evening out until it seemed like he was in recharge.  Bombshell leaned over to check on him, smiling behind his mask when Soundwave’s visor slowly came online.

“I am yours to command, insecticon master."  Soundwave said, traditional speech pattern abandoned.  Kickback and Shrapnel let go of him, each grinning until Kickback walked over and smacked Bombshell.

“Why did you make him say that?”  He demanded, as Bombshell rubbed his arm.

“I didn’t!”  He protested before sighing.  “Soundwave’s processor seems to respond differently.  Most mechanisms just blank out, but Soundwave seems to go into this weird dreamlike state.  He’s actually fully conscious… Just… willingly letting me control him.  He actually fought it pretty hard last time.”

Bombshell gestured at Soundwave, who sat up and scooted over and lay his helm on Bombshell’s lap, humming softly when the Insecticon started petting him.  To Soundwave, everything was in a muted, almost dreamlike state.  He was indeed fully conscious and aware of what was going on around him, it was just that Bombshell was now able to override his conscious control over his frame.  A hand traced his facemask, and Soundwave retracted it, reaching up to press the palm to his lips in a gentle kiss.

“Huh, he’s got a mouth.”  Shrapnel noted, prodding Soundwave’s lips with his fingers and getting licked in retaliation.  “Probably just wears the mask to protect it.  Have you seen how messed up everyone else can get?”

Kickback grunted.  He wasn’t really listening to the other Insecticon and was focused on teasing Soundwave’s paneling open.  “Hey, Bombshell, if he doesn’t like anything he can stop us or tell us, right?”  He asked before humming in approval when Soundwave’s panels opened to reveal soft valve lips the same color as his armor plating.

“I can.”  Soundwave said, propping himself up and looking down at Kickback.  His visor seemed almost fogged over, and his lip plates were stuck in a relaxed half-smile.  Shrapnel looked a little surprised by the fact Soundwave was moving and speaking on his own, but Bombshell didn’t seem too concerned about it.  After all, he was barely exerting any control over him.

A soft sound came from Soundwave as Kickback put his faceplate against his valve lips and began teasing him with his glossa.  It was a good idea to prep someone, no matter what was being planned, and Soundwave was voicing his appreciation as the Insecticon sucked gently on his outer node.  There was a second click of paneling as Kickback opened his, releasing his ovipositor.  A quiet whine came from Soundwave when Kickback moved away from his valve, wiping his face clean before carefully lining the tip of his ovipositor up and pushing in.  It was thinner than the average spike, and Soundwave started to squirm when Kickback just sat there, barely rocking his hips.

“Hey, Bombshell, give Soundwave something to distract him.”  Shrapnel said, chuckling when he noticed Soundwave’s expression grow blank - blanker than before, that is.  Bombshell patted Soundwave’s helm gently as the spymaster’s jaw slackened and he began to drool.  “... What did you do?”

“Put a spike near him and see.”  Bombshell replied, smirking under his mask once more.  Shrapnel shrugged and opened his spike panel, groaning softly when Soundwave carefully took his spike in hand and began bobbing on the head, glossa swirling along the tip.  His visor flashed bright for a moment when he felt something start to stretch his valve open wider than he expected before clouding over again and returning his focus to Shrapnel’s spike.  Without the cerebro-shell, Soundwave would’ve processed that the thing in his valve was an egg - but at the moment all he processed was that it was big and felt good.  Another whine came from Soundwave once it was all the way in, and his helm lolled off of Shrapnel’s spike when another started pushing its way in.

“Pfft, he’s going to overload just from your eggs.”  Shrapnel said, watching as Soundwave began to pump his own spike.  “Hey, Bombshell, you gonna stop him?”

“Nah.  He deserves at least one.”  Bombshell replied, watching as Soundwave’s frame stiffened and an impressive spurt of transfluid jetted from his spike.  The spymaster panted for a few moments before he began sucking on Shrapnel’s spike again.

The insecticons shared grins.  It was going to be a fun two weeks.

\----

Soundwave was panting hard as he leaned against the wall, supported by it and the Insecticon sucking his spike.  His plating had swollen outward slightly, and his spark thrummed hard as something inside of him shifted.  Bombshell was whispering to him, but he couldn’t tell if it was through his audials or processor, telling him how good of a host he had been, how well he had protected the eggs inside of him.  A moan left his vox as he felt another egg slide out of his frame and be taken aside by another Insecticon.  He had been like this for hours, and everything was blurring together in a sea of eggs and overloads.

“You’re almost done.”  Bombshell said, patting Soundwave’s flattening stomach.  “You did good.  Feel better?  Actually, let me just…”

Careful digits removed the cerebro-shell and Soundwave groaned once it was gone.  His visor flickered a few times before another overload wracked his frame, forcing the last few eggs out.  Someone offered him a cube of energon, and he gratefully drank it as the Insecticon between his legs started cleaning his valve and spike up with a soft cloth.

“Date?”  Soundwave asked, voice cracking.

“It’s been a week and a half.”  Shrapnel told him, gently patting his back.  “You did good.  How do you feel?  Tired?”

“Tired.”  Soundwave agreed, letting himself be carried by Kickback and Shrapnel while Bombshell ran off to start what sounded like an oil bath.  “Insecticons: … performing aftercare?”

“We’re bugs, not aftholes.”  Bombshell said, guiding Soundwave into it.  “We’ll get you fixed up before letting you go free.  How much to you remember?”

“Enough.”  Soundwave replied, smiling under his mask and letting himself relax.  In a few days he would have to go back to being the Decepticon everyone knew.  The dreamlike memories would last him a long time… but for some reason Soundwave found himself contemplating returning sooner than that, and maybe asking the Insecticons to do it again… but maybe without the cerebro-shell.

If Soundwave was to do this again, he wanted to savor it.  For now, he simply fell into recharge.

\----

“Well,  _ you _ seem chipper.”  Starscream grumbled when Soundwave finally returned.  Who knew two weeks was so long?  Soundwave looked at him, visor flickering in a way that looked smug.

“Soundwave: Had a nice vacation.”

**Author's Note:**

> I would apologize but I have realized that I am not sorry at all.


End file.
